


当omega成了alpha班的班主任  5

by Linkopie



Category: all坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkopie/pseuds/Linkopie





	当omega成了alpha班的班主任  5

“嗯…”  
蔡徐坤的唇几次擦过林彦俊的唇，从身体深处窜出的热流瘙痒着他的皮肤，渴望人的回应。但林彦俊却像个木头一样动也不动。蔡徐坤有点儿生气，哼哼唧唧地凑上去看他的眼睛，伸出粉嫩的舌头去够对方的薄唇。

湿湿的感觉掠过林彦俊的嘴角。他垂眸去看，蔡徐坤双眼失神而动人，诉说着自己内心的欲望。

在鲜花馥郁之中他听了关门的声音。

林彦俊没有了继续矜持的理由。

身下的人儿像猫儿一样不断舔舐着，含糊不清地抱怨对方怎么不回应。林彦俊轻笑出声，故意压低声音在人耳边说到：“我回应了，你一会儿可别哭。”蔡徐坤有些不解，还未反应过来便被人扣住了脑袋，林彦俊主动出击侵略了蔡徐坤微张的嘴。

舌头划过牙尖和上颚。林彦俊舔到哪儿，蔡徐坤就追到哪儿，最后纠缠在一起，发出渍渍水声。两人的鼻息都愈发不稳定。林彦俊把人往自己怀里带加深这个吻，另一只手从人侧颈抚摸下去，滑到半遮半掩的衬衣里面，抓住蔡徐坤右边薄薄的一片揉搓，蔡徐坤轻哼一声。林彦俊感受到掌心被一个小凸起顶着，坏心地捏了一下。

“嗯！”蔡徐坤把林彦俊往后推，有些懵懵地看着他。嘴角有没来得及吞咽的津液流下，林彦俊刚想问他怎么了，蔡徐坤就又凑上来，一边说一边把林彦俊的手往自己身后带：“哥哥快一点儿，好湿～”

“艹。”

林彦俊本来想着第一次见面还是循序渐进比较好，但美人主动勾引，不上他就不是个alpha。

干！

林彦俊有些失了智，低头去解蔡徐坤的皮带，解得满头大汗才解开，还被玫瑰骂了句笨蛋。不过在林彦俊听来只是撒娇罢了。他一边帮人褪下内裤一边说：“你才是小笨蛋。知道跟一个alpha说自己好湿会有什么后果吗？”

“会被干～”

* 。  
这才不是小笨蛋，是小妖精。

林彦俊捏了把他的屁股，惹得人一阵轻颤：“知道就好。”

蔡徐坤也着急了，去扒林彦俊的衣服。他这么一扒林彦俊才发现自己还穿着白大褂。

“……”  
真是失了智。

林彦俊赶紧把蔡徐坤放下，匆匆忙忙把白大褂和裤子脱了下来，蔡徐坤委屈地想站起来抱他，但是双腿一软跪在了地上。软软的唇，亲上了硬硬的小林彦俊。

蔡徐坤深吸一口，属于alpha强势的味道侵入鼻腔，他好爱好爱。

“别！……嘶”

蔡徐坤舔了上去。他双手握着这粗长，像是在舔冰棍一样一下又一下。但这可比冰棍烫多了，把蔡徐坤的整张小脸儿熏得红红的，把他整个人熏得晕晕的，只知道专心舔弄面前的这东西，仿佛是什么世间美味一样。

林彦俊整个人僵住了。他很想扯住人的头发大力贯穿。但不可以，不可以因为美人发情就得寸进尺对吧？

对吧？

可这手怎么就管不住呢。

林彦俊哄骗蔡徐坤张大嘴巴，按住他的后脑一个挺身。

爽爆了。

蔡徐坤不知所措，只得承受着这突如其来的进攻。林彦俊控制不住用力地一次次抽送，蔡徐坤被逼出了眼泪，小声地发出呜咽来抗议。

“啊…”林彦俊享受于人温暖湿润的口腔，没有注意到蔡徐坤红透的眼角。

蔡徐坤不乐意了，一下咬住了嘴中的灼热。

“f**k！”  
林彦俊忙不迭地把东西拔出来，正生着气，就看见蔡徐坤委屈地看着他，眼角有几滴泪水滑落。林彦俊一下就慌了神。

“对…对不起。”他蹲下来把人拥在怀里，帮人拭泪，一个劲儿地道歉。  
是他太得意忘形了，忘了他与眼前这人只是初见，自己甚至还不知道对方的名字，他之所以会在这里，是为了帮面前的美人儿度过发情，仅此而已。

但蔡徐坤并没有想那么多，他只是觉得疼了，遵循生理的本能而已。

这不蔡徐坤看林彦俊道歉又来劲儿了，“嘿嘿”一笑又趴到人耳边，把人半软的性器撸起来。“哥哥，哥哥哥哥，你快点进来吧。”他主动向前蹭去，拿自己湿漉漉的后穴去找林彦俊的东西。当滚烫的顶部和不停张合的小穴碰触的一瞬间，蔡徐坤舒服地发出了一声叹息，便要往下坐。

林彦俊眼一闭心一横。艹，管他认不认识，先爽了再说。

发了这么长时间的情，蔡徐坤后面已经又湿又滑。林彦俊往上一抬腰，他那尺寸不小的东西便轻轻松松的进去了。

两个人都爽得一激灵。

林彦俊干脆坐在了地上，但这样运♂动很费劲儿。他双手撑着地，看着蔡徐坤不说话。而蔡徐坤第一次感受到被进入的快感，已经完全沉浸在了其中。不用林彦俊开口，便无师自通地自己动了起来，还一边说着骚话。

“啊哥哥好厉害”

“啊～好大”

“顶到了♡”

“啊～”

林彦俊觉得蔡徐坤上辈子就是瓶春药。

要不然怎么这么淫荡。

“啊！”蔡徐坤猛烈地一抖，突然不动了。林彦俊心下了然。调整了一下姿势后挺动腰部，向刚才的那个位置不断冲刺。蔡徐坤的叫声一次比一次浪，像是在鼓励林彦俊的动作。林彦俊也一下比一下狠，一下比一下深。蔡徐坤哭着说不要了，不要了。林彦俊一声冷笑捧起他的脸：“刚才是谁勾引来着？说不要就不要？当我是什么？”说罢又亲上人的嘴来了个舌吻，胯下的动作也越来越快。蔡徐坤感觉整个人要被撞碎了。

在他崩溃的前一刻，前端喷射而出了浓郁白色的液体，紧随着一股强烈的快感席卷上脑。后穴不自觉地收紧，林彦俊呼吸一滞，快速抽插了几下后拔出，悉数射在了蔡徐坤的脸上。

和嘴里。

看着蔡徐坤满脸精水楚楚可怜的样子，林彦俊知道自己又硬了。

但蔡徐坤很明显已经精力耗尽，是个爽完就不管的小坏蛋。林彦俊无奈地把他抱到床上，打算去外面接盆水给人简单清理一下。

等他醒了，他一定要记得问他叫什么。


End file.
